Stephanie McMahon Poems
by Pauls-Princess-Sydney
Summary: Poems about/in the view of Stephanie McMahon (or pairing her). Excellent! please R/R!!
1. To Vince

NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up so people can enjoy them with her permission. She wrote them after getting inspiration from Smackdown! On June 19 2003. Everything belongs to WWE, we own NOTHING! If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
*********************************  
  
Diary: Steph to Vince  
  
Hi daddy, guess what I did today, I went to the meeting, it all went ok, at the beginning of the meeting they checked me out very well, "is this supposed to happen at meetings?" I said to myself, the man asked me how old I was I said "I'm 17, sir" he nodded and told me to take a seat, we were at his hotel room, he asked me what our proposition would be, I was so excited, I couldn't wait to start, I told him everything you and I had in mind, he quickly agreed to everything, I hadn't even really explained, I was surprised, I thought it was my good luck day, he looked at me, I was sitting down on a chair, he pulled me up and led me to sit on the bed, he said to take of my clothes, I yelled out "What the hell?" he said that you had promised him, daddy, that I would give myself, daddy, the meeting went very well, everything you and I had in mind is going to begin building up today, well, this is the latest entry of this diary, I'm buying a new one today, but before I close you forever, I have news, daddy: I lost my virginity today.  
  
**************************************  
  
Daddy's Little Girl's All Grown Up  
  
She looked so delicate when he gave her that rose, its weak delicious perfume made her look strong, everyone thought she was the toughest stone, but they didn't know what was in store, she cried her eyes out every night, hoping that someone could save her life, everyday she headed to work, she had to fight back the tears in front of men so strong, until one day she had had enough, and she decided to open up, she looked out the window and heard the fans cheer, she was ready to fight her fears, she headed to her dad's office and caught him with her, she didn't even care, she was so mad she just told her to get the f out of there and faced her dad and spoke her mind, Vince McMahon the almighty, oh so strong, was left speechless for once in his life, his little girl (or was she?) brought tears to his eyes. 


	2. Dream to Life

NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up (with her permission) so people can enjoy them. If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
********************  
  
Dream to Life  
  
I know this feeling inside, it means its time to let you go, it means our time has come, its time for us to leave each other alone, no, we'll leave each other and be alone, you tried to look so strong, but seep inside I know you were breaking apart, I can read your eyes, and you should know that, trying to fake anger you said you wanted to part, I know you were being pressured, I could almost see the knife they had to your back. Why can't we just run and never look back, why is it that my love has to break your heart. Maybe if we hold on to each other we wont break apart, but you don't want to, the price is too high, why can't you just accept that you love me too, you know if we stick together we can make it thru. Last night I had a dream that you were by my side, you walked into my room just the way you walked into my heart, you told me that you love me and it didn't matter what, you said to just kiss you, and that we would never be apart. Today when I woke up, you were there by my side, and I realized it wasn't just a dream, you were my whole life. 


	3. Judgment Day

NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up (with her permission) so people can enjoy them. The PPV Judgment Day belongs to Vince and the WWE! If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
*************************  
  
Judgment Day  
  
I thought you were good, and look what you did, my life was assured and you turned on me, I wanted the money, I wanted your love, and now I'm left with neither of those, I thought that you loved me and that we'd go thru the good and the bad, you have to understand me, faking a pregnancy is not that bad, we were the dominant couple, together we could shine, I thought that you really loved me, faking a pregnancy is not that bad, I wanted to call you last night, but I just couldn't find the strength, some time has past since that happened, and I'm hoping to see you today, I know that you wont take me back, but I really don't care, all I want is your forgiveness, I want to hold you until it shows you how much I care. Last Night was Judgment Day, and not only because of the pay per view's name, it was the night were I would finally see you, I know you probably weren't expecting it but "Hunter. Just be careful out there" I walked to my office and fell asleep there, my cell phone was ringing and the little screen said: "Hi Steph, thanks for being there, I wouldn't expect less of you, meet me in my hotel room at 12, I'll see you there" I stood up and looked at the time, it was 11:30, I walked past the hallways, and got to my car, I got to your hotel room, and knocked on your door, you pulled me in and kissed me, I thought I was gonna cry, the truth is that "I love you, Paul Michael Levesque", I whispered in your ear, it was Judgment Day. 


	4. Apple Love in the eyes of Triple H

NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up (with her permission) so people can enjoy them. If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
***********************  
  
This poem is not in the view of Stephanie. It is in the view of Paul Levesque aka Triple H. *please remember that so you don't get confused!!*  
**********************  
  
Apple Love  
  
Love is like an apple, so sweet and juicy, when people see you enjoying it, they want to take it away and throw it into the ground, that's our story, some worn got in the middle of our apple, but you know what, I think we plant a whole tree, even though you lied to me, this apple goes way beyond far, it fell about a mile from the tree, and I was able to run to it and catch, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't seen the truth, baby, you didn't have to fake a pregnancy to keep me with you, I would have still loved you anyway despite your scratchy voice, in fact, that's what makes you so unique and that's what I love about you, I think you need to see, that I've wanted you from the start, people think it was money and power, but that was actually what kept us apart, now that I know who you truly are, I know what you did was a mistake and I swear, I can forgive you for that, you don't have to do anymore explaining, now it's my turn so I'll start, the only reason I beat you on that match, it's because I was dying for you to realize who I was, I think that you knew I very well from the start, but the truth is Stephanie, that you're a spoiled brat, now I can deal with that, you've always been my princess, if we do stay together I promise I'll buy you a yacht, we'll go sailing around the world and I'll buy you a million stars, under the moon we'll plant our trees in water, after all that's how our love started, we didn't belong together, we thought it was impossible, and the apples coming from that tree are nothing but sour, but you know what, it doesn't matter, you're love is enough to turn my world upside down, to make me forget about everything, and make me the happiest man, and speaking of that one tree with sour apples, our love is sweet enough to turn them to candy apples. 


	5. Begining to Never ending

NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up (with her permission) so people can enjoy them. If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
************** Please note that this is in the eyes of BOTH Paul and Stephanie and it switches! Thanks! **************  
  
"Steph/Paul: The Beginning"  
  
"Hey Steph how was work today?" mom asked me the same every day, what am I supposed to say? 'Mom I think I'm falling in love with Paul Levesque?' "it was ok, I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later today" What can I  
do, I always think about you, but you have a girlfriend, I don't think you're planning on getting rid of her, are you? My mind drifts away to you, I wonder what you're thinking, maybe that kiss we shared on screen tonight  
didn't mean anything to you.  
  
"Joanie, I told you am not in the mood for sex, do we have to fight about  
this everyday? I'm going to take a shower, don't get excited I'm going alone, now put your clothes back on" This water is too hot, just the word hot reminds me of Steph, I wonder what she's doing, am I falling for you? I know it's impossible, your dad is always behind you, maybe tonight's kiss was fake, but to me it was much more, tonight, our first onscreen kiss, it meant the world, "Are you going to the house show on Saturday?" I asked you after the show today, you said that you were going I said I'd see you  
there, you gave me a kiss on the cheek, before you walked out of there,  
your eyes are like precious stones, two suns during the day, two shiny stars during the night, and mine when you look at me, babe. My thoughts are always with you, Joanie mustn't know, because if she finds out, then you'll  
know how much I love you, but then again what can I do, just hoping you  
feel the same way towards me that I feel towards you.  
  
Saturday.  
  
This is enough, I can't take it anymore I have to let him know how I feel before I loose control, right now with pen and paper, I'm going to write,  
how far I would go with you, if I could, every night.  
  
(Paul thinking) Stephanie, I think you're the sweetest woman on earth, I  
wonder if you like me, I just wish you could show mw today.  
  
Stephanie put down the pen, and placed the letter in the envelope, she ran  
to Paul's locker room and slid it under the door, Joanie was in the  
bathroom, thanks god she didn't see, Paul picked up the letter and read what he wanted to see. Stephanie ran back to her dressing room, so nervous, she didn't care, Paul and Joanie weren't happy, she could see it day after day, maybe she was trying to feel less guilty, until there was a knock on the door, she went to open it, and to her surprise it was Paul, he came in and locked the door behind him, she thought 'how sweet is love' she wrapped her arms around them, and on their love they swore, that's the beginning of a love, a love with an uncertain edge, this is not the last chapter, soon I'll tell you what happens next, but just before I go I want to say, that love is not sweet, not until you swallow the bitterness and make it 'til  
the end.  
  
"Steph/Paul: The Middle"  
  
"Paul, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this, just being in your arms, takes me up so high, I've never felt like this, I swear, please give  
me another kiss, and tell me we're going to stay forever like this"  
  
His kisses felt so good to her lips, his touch to her skin, she was suddenly covered in his warmth, she wondered what he was thinking about the  
situation so far.  
  
"Stephanie, from the moment I looked you in the eyes, I knew you were the  
one for me, there's no doubt about that, the truth of the matter is, I  
don't want to hurt you, I love you too much to make you 2nd last"  
  
"Paul, I know there's so much people to think about, but I know we can make  
it, just please hold me forever"  
  
"Stephanie, you're the greatest thing I have, I don't want to break your  
heart like everything I touched in the past"  
  
"In the past, you said it yourself, maybe our love will last, if we keep it hidden away from people, like wine, in the end when it comes out, it will  
get to people, although it wont be old and harsh, just stronger"  
  
Let the rain pour down the sky, let it wet my soul and dry, mix it with my  
tears and my heart, if my blood were ink, and my heart an inker, there  
wouldn't be enough paper to write how much I love you, the truth of the matter is, it's been about half a year, what's going to happen with us, I think we should break it up, please don't get me wrong, I love you enough, but the sole fact that you still live with her breaks my heart, I'm scared  
that one day it will just dry.  
  
Last night you called me in the middle of the night, you said Joanie found the letters that I so dearly write, I knew that it would be hard, but it  
was time to fight, I knew we would make it far.  
  
Next day, Paul and Steph were sitting at her hotel room, holding each other tight, looking out the window, watching the rain pour from above too high.  
  
"I love watching the rain with you, it feels my heart with pride, and so  
proud of you, we never had to go this far"  
  
"Paul, you have to know that I love you, and I'll admit it, you're right, I didn't have to go this far, I needed it to survive, my dad thinks I'm not seeing you, he thinks I'm at home with mom, you know, she's the last person  
I thought would understand"  
  
"Stephanie, you're 25 years old, I don't want to rip your life, I swear  
I'll understand if you want to give a step back"  
  
"I'm going to give a step back, and I'm going to lay down on the bed, we've given each other love, but it's time we start making more, please lay on top of me and take off my clothes, make me yours tonight, and forever more"  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon, making you mine last night was the best thing I  
have ever had, I'd give anything in the world to forever keep you by my side, as a matter of fact, tomorrow, tomorrow is the day I'm confronting  
you dad"  
  
"Paul, you know very well you can't do that, he'll fire you, and people will forever talk trash, that's the last thing I want, if my love will make  
you miserable, then this meeting shall be the last"  
  
"Vince listen, I love your daughter more than my life, and I swear to you,  
I'm going to make it last"  
  
"Paul, I know you're wise enough to know that if you don't get away from my daughter I will fire your ass!! Now get the hell out of my office, I am  
waiting for some phone calls!!"  
  
"No Vince! I don't think you understand!! I don't care about my job,  
Stephanie is my priority now, and if that means I have to quit my job, fine, here's your paycheck, sir, stick it up your ass! Stephanie is coming  
with me, I'm sorry you couldn't understand"  
  
"Paul, I'm not done with you, I knew something like this could happen, and you know what, I'm glad, I just want to tell you something, my daughter is  
the most precious thing I have, and I swear that if you hurt her."  
  
"you will kick my ass? Please Vince, Steph is 25 years old, and just for  
the record, I'm going to make this relationship her last"  
  
"Paul/Steph: Last Chapter but not the End"  
  
"I'm so glad we made it thru, you know, whoever said that love surpasses  
all obstacles was right"  
  
As I sit here with you, I know nothing will keep us apart, we've made it thru the worst parts of our lives, let people talk, who cares about them, maybe the think I'm with you for power or money, I do love this business, that I wont deny, but what's the purpose of being powerful if you're going to run business into the ground, I swear that if you want me to, I'll quit wrestling for you, as long as I always have you with me my dreams have come true, Stephanie, you mean the world to me, and I'm hoping some day, well truly be happy, people will stop talking, saying I don't love you, what the hell do they know about us?. They're conscience will someday tell them the truth, and they'll know we're not faking, but until that day comes by, who  
cares what they'll be thinking.  
  
Whatever happens next is up not to us, but to destiny, has been 8 months since we made it thru, we have been together for 2 years, how can I refuse my feelings now, I swear we won let anything keep me from you, I've learned  
more about myself in 2 years than in all of my life, now what the hell  
makes people think I'm going to leave you just so they can shut their  
mouth, their talking just reassures me, you are the one I want.  
  
"You know Steph, Valentine's day is 2 weeks away, way don't you and I go to  
New York and let me treat you like the princess you are?"  
  
"Uhm.. ok, Paul, I'll call someone to clean the apartment"  
  
"No Steph, I'm taking you to a suite in the best hotel in town"  
  
"Ok, sweetheart, whatever you say it's fine" and with a kiss on the lips it  
was all set for Paul  
  
Valentine's Day 2003  
  
"Paul, please take the blindfold off my eyes, I can't see a thing!"  
Stephanie laughed  
  
"Ok, we're here" Paul took off the blindfold off Stephanie's eyes, the hotel suite was beautiful, rose petals everywhere around, Stephanie looked at Paul tears began to form in her eyes, but she didn't know, she was in  
for a bigger surprise.  
  
Paul turned Stephanie to him and looked deep into her eyes "Stephanie, we have been thru so much together, and I want to say that I deeply love you, I can't see myself with anyone else, so Stephanie, tonight, February 14th, 2003 *gets on one knee and pulls out the little black box* Stephanie Marie  
McMahon, will you be my wife?"  
  
Stephanie began to cry as Paul placed the ring on her finger, tears of joy running down her cheeks, Stephanie looked into Paul's eyes and said "Yes Paul, I'll be your wife" Paul and Steph were both crying, Stephanie pulled Paul up from his knee and kissed him passionately, the world was a perfect  
place for them, no one would ever keep them apart. 


	6. Dominate Bitch not for HHH fans!

WARNING IF YOU ARE A TRIPLE H FAN, OR A STEPHANIE/TRIPLE H FAN I WOULD SUGGEST NOT READING THIS!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WANRED!  
  
NOTE: please remember I DID NOT write these poems, full credit to my friend Saer who did. I simply put them up (with her permission) so people can enjoy them. If you would like to comment to her e-mail her at purpleshinysaer@hotmail.com enjoy! Also review them and I can give her the comments! Thanks!  
  
*****************  
  
The Dominant Bitch  
  
"Hi Hunter, I know you're there, please answer the phone, I need to talk to you, I know you're there, pick up the phone, stop screwing her, I don't know why you want to hurt me like this, all I ever did was love you, and you simply don't care, I know one thing, though, I know you think I'm a zero to the left, well, you got that wrong, I get 3 pay checks a day, my dad and I maybe don't talk, but don't forget, I'm still Daddy's Little Girl, I might have lost Invasion, but I didn't loose the war, you see, a McMahon's wealth is never going to get down, see Hunter, I make more money a day than what you'll ever make in your life, ask the girl you're screwing if she's going to pay for everything, the bills are due today, look out the window and see my new jet, I bought it yesterday, and with half of one of my paychecks, see Hunter, you divorced me because I lied about being pregnant, well, that was the only thing keeping us together, because I lied about another thing, I told you I had no money and no one to take care of me, well surprise surprise, here's my new baby. I bought an apartment with view to the sea, I bought a 5 star hotel, add another paycheck to the list, most importantly, last week at New Jersey, I made up with my dad, and now I'm back to rub it in your face, you see, I love this business, and I'm going to let you in on a little secret, you know what keeps the McMahon family together? What keeps us together is the fact the we help each other get rid of our enemy's very well, well today at a meeting, I talked to daddy about us, he said that you're fired, now I hate to end a phone call like this, but just remember, I am the dominant bitch!" 


End file.
